Welcome This New Change
by Yella
Summary: What if Willow got a second chance to change the course of history.  AU season 5 through season 7, eventually.
1. Welcome this New Change

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone created by the great Joss Whedon.

AN: This is my first Tara/Willow story, ever, and believe me when I say that it's been a long time coming. I've wanted to write for the couple ever since I first saw "New Moon Rising". So as always, please enjoy the fic (it's going to be kind of long…)!

Welcome this New Change.

"You are a goddess," Kennedy smiled, feeling her new power coursing through her.

"And you're a slayer…"

Kennedy left the room, leaving Willow to fall over in magical bliss, passing out as her friends fought to save the world.

Willow awoke in a very familiar place. The house was old, but not ancient, and the décor left something to be desired. She looked out the window and saw rain staining the earth and the clouds over head purging the sun. "How did I-"

A friendly voice cut her off, "-get all the way from Sunnydale C-A to Westbury, England? It's simple sweetie," the woman took a sip of her tea, "magic."

"Sister Ella? But…"

"What are you thinking? That you never left here? That Giles left you with us this whole time, and your friends are one blow from caving in while you're on vacation, or that you just dreamed it all up?" The wicca smiled, "my child, if only things were as simple as a dream."

"But, my friends…oh god." Willow stopped as she felt a power surging through herself, "I can feel them, all of them. The slayers…"

"You helped save the world. You, Xander, Giles and Buffy, yet again, successfully thwarted evil. But you can't know that, not yet."

"How then? How am I here, when I was just…"

"You are here while time is frozen. This is the space between." Another woman came into view then, she was slightly older then the wicca in the hallway that they were standing in. "So you can't possibly know what you've done. Back there, you're still asleep."

"I passed out, but I did, all the slayers. I mean – the potiental slayers, they're all-"

"Are now given free reign with their newly harnessed power?"

"Well, I was going to say 'awaken', but since you put it like that…"

"Sister Moira," the first lady spoke to the second, "I haven't told her yet."

"What?" Willow fought, questioning the ladies of the coven, "What is it that you're not telling me? Why am I here, and not with my friends? Did I cross a line again? Do I need to be punished?" The redhead babbled.

Sister Ella brought her hand up to stop the babbling witch, "Your life, Willow, has become misshapen, if you will."

"Look sisters, I know I screwed up a lot with the magicks, but this, it doesn't feel evil…so can I go now?" Willow asked, turning around to walk to the front door.

"Stop." The powerful wiccas stopped the redhead, pulling her back with magic. "Sister Moira, if you'd be so kind." Sister Ella held out her hand broadly towards Willow as a bright gold orb formed in Sister Moira's hand. "We need to show you and explain."

Willow looked into the magical orb levitating from the sister's hand. "That's me," she observed as she smiled down at a younger version of herself, "And I'm in the magic box, well, before I destroyed it…and I'm with…" she pulled back to study the two elder women's faces, "Tara?"

Sister Moira closed her hand, making the orb dissapate in front of the now distraught redhead. "You've come a far way since wanting to mame and destroy, Willow. We had to be sure you could achieve what you did before we could bring you here."  
"I don't-" Willow stammered, "What does this have to do with Tara? Was that an alternate universe or something? Cause I've seen what that path is and it leads all to badness."

"It's not an alternate universe, Willow. This is the past. Tara is still there, as you all were."

"So, she never died?" Willow asked painfully, her voice beginning to betray her confidence, "Is she stuck there?"

"Tara is dead. In this time deminsion, she has crossed over, but not her soul. The First," Sister Moira shifted her gaze from her hand to the redhead, "they explained this to you, but not in words you could piece together in the messy puzzle." She took Willow's hand, "They told you, because of what you did, she could not come to you."

"Right…because I killed Warren…" Willow kneeled down beside the wiccas, "because I brought shame to her."

"They were right, to some degree," Sister Ella kneeled beside Willow, "but mostly only about the part where she couldn't come to you through them. I wager you're very confused by all of this, so let me explain." Sister Ella snapped her fingers and they were in the living room of the old house, the two older wiccas seated across Willow. "As I was saying, The First has to be able to grab onto a soul when a body crosses over. With Tara, her soul was kept safe, with you."

"I don't-I don't understand." Willow's face paled.

Sister Moira's hand went over and touched Sister Ella as she looked to her for conformation, "We are willing to send you back, child. Save the love of your life and change the course that you are on now."

"What?"

"You heard me. The events of the past year would never as occurred as such if you knew what you know now then. The First would have never sieged this opportunity if…"

"The Beljoxa's Eye told us…"

"We know. But we have planned things in motion for it all to be prevented. The death of and of your friends must be abolished at and rate. Buffy nor Tara can die."

Willow thought for a long moment, "When I asked Osiris to bring Tara back, he said it was a natural death."

"My child… there's no such thing as a natural death when it is of a murderous act or that of a suicide. Both deaths can be prevented, no lives lost and no balance to equal out since the person or persons were killed by human hands."

"Warren…" Willow stated, "But I killed him.."

"You have redeemed yourself in a way that the rest of us would only dream of."

"It's all so surreal. You're telling me that-"

"You become a White Witch, Willow."

Willow looked up, astonished, shaking her head, then continuing. "So you're saying that I went all Glenda Good Witch and now I get the one thing that I've wanted most of all? Why now…?"

"We had to be sure that you could learn from the magic. Tara was always your anchor, but you delved into the dark arts even with her. We had to see if you could contain it without her." Sister Ella came over to Willow then, "You must trust yourself before we can take you back."

Willow closed her eyes, then slowly reopened them, "And Kennedy? What about her?"

"We do not deal in matters of the flesh, dear, just matters of the soul." Sister Moira crooned out, annoyed by the younger witch.

"I know she wasn't my soulmate, or life partner, or anything close to what Tara and I shared, but she was with me."

"The women of this coven had to, how do you say, put a substitute in. Someone who was strong enough, body and soul, to help you and defend you when it mattered. You, otherwise, were never suppose to meet Kennedy."

"But will she be happy?" concern for the young slayer fillying Willow's features, "I do care for her…"

"You are not her soulmate. Your destinies were mashed together because of something that cut between your timelines." Just as she finished, the grandfather clock in the room chimed.

"Ella, sweetie, it's time." Sister Moira called.

"Alright Willow. You will remember all of the future. Change the coarse of history and save your soulmate by changing death." She finished, then pressed her hand to Willow's forehead.


	2. Who am I to Question Fate

Willow woke up in a mess of glass and broken pieces of wood. She looked down at her hair falling around her face. It was cut short and she had one of her old royal purple shirts on with a black skirt. When she turned her head she saw a younger Tara, her hair messy on top of her head with a tweed jacket on and a red and gray skirt.

"I'm s-sorry…s-so sorry, I was trying to hide." The younger witch sniffled out on the floor next to the register of the Magic Box.

'Tara?' Willow thought 'Is it really…?' She stood up and went over to her soul mate. "Tara?" She looked back and forth between Tara and her father. 'Her family…' Willow picked her lover up, "Baby, you're not a demon."

"What? How'd you…." Tara stuttered.

"She is, and she's coming home with us."

"You want her Mr. Maclay? You can go ahead and take her." Buffy said defensively, "You just got to go through me," the slayer turned towards Mr. Maclay.

Willow watched in awe as the love of her life comes to terms with finally becoming a 'Scooby'. As Buffy, Dawn, Giles and Xander exchanged their banter with her father, Spike chimed in, "Why don't I just make this simple…" he walked over and punched Tara in the nose, "There's no demon in there."

'Almost as good as watching the first time,' Willow thought as she leaned over and placed a kiss on her lover's nose.

"He hurt my nose…" Tara smiled through her tears, as Willow smiled back, searching her love over, still in denial that it was really her. She watched as Tara walked over to her family and told them to leave, finally defeating the first monsters in the blonde's life.

'I remember this now…Tara's twentieth birthday….' After the Maclay's had gone, Willow pulled Tara into a searing kiss. "Willow?" Tara breathed out gently against the red head's lips, a blush spreading across her face, "I'm sorry. I didn't- oh god, are you hurt?" Tara started to check Willow over.

"No." Willow took Tara's hands, "I'm perfect now." She pulled Tara into another passionate kiss.

"Wow, Will. I didn't know you had it in you." Buffy laughed, the slayer staring slack jaw at her friend's kissage.

"I'm just glad she's ok." Willow lied, "I was afraid she was going to leave." Willow turned from her best friend and back to her love. "I need to talk to Giles for a minute, beautiful. Will you be ok to stay in here?" Tara just nodded and smiled sheepishly, heading over to Dawn to make sure she was ok.

"Giles? Can I talk to you in the training room?"

"Of course, Willow."

"So you're telling me you're from the future? But how-"

"The coven. You're friends with, or will be friends with-"

"I am friends with, but how do you know that? I've never told a one of you about the sisters."

"I already told you everything, Giles."

"Yes, of course. But Tara-"

"I have to keep her safe, and Buffy-"

"Because of…Glory?"

"Yes, that demon lady you all are researching, well stop. She's a Hell God, or Goddess as it is proper." Willow corrected herself.

"Good Lord," Giles looked at the wall, cleaning his glasses. "The coven…Sister Moira…Sister Ella…they sent you back…to do what exactly?"

"I have to stop Glory from finding Dawn before the night of the ritual, save Buffy and keep the love of my life from getting shot by Warren."  
"Who's Warren?"

"You'll meet him soon," Willow smiled, knowing that this would make Giles uncomfortable. "He makes sex bots."

"Ah yes, how foolish of me to think he raises kittens…"

"He really isn't someone to be taken lightly. I did kill him for a reason…" Willow grimaced, looking at the floor.

"And that part blows my mind. You killed someone? You became addicted to dark magic? How was I not there to stop you?"

"You tried, hell, Tara tried. I didn't care. I started flying out of control, fixing my problems with magic, fixing memories, and going to a dealer. I almost killed Dawn. So I stopped for a while. Tara and I were fixing things. And then he shot her…"

"And the coven is letting you, what exactly? Make amends? Have redemption?"  
"No…this is my reward. Giles…I'm a white witch now. I-I did the spell of all spells, and so the coven granted me a wish…well more of handed it to me, since I didn't ask."

"Well, it's extraordinary. If what you're telling me is true, that you ascended to Gaia and became a white witch after you had you hand in the dark arts, the I'd have to say you deserve it."

"Thank you…it really means a lot that you actually believe me."

"I trust you, and there's things…the coven for example…that you couldn't possibly know about unless you'd been there." Giles paused, "But this scythe, the one you used to awaken all the potential slayers abilities at once, couldn't we use that to kill Glory?"

"Or Ben…"

"Right…I keep forgetting that part."

"You will…it's an earth trick. It's possible I'll forget soon too." As Willow finished explaining, Tara came in the training room.

"Umm, I'm sorry, Mr. Giles, I u-umm just w-wanted to t-talk to Willow for a moment."

"Dear Tara take all the time you need," Giles embraced the blonde Wicca, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine…Family, you know?"

"Yes, I'm well aware," He said, giving Willow a knowing smile as he exited from the training room.

Willow walked over to Tara, "Hey," she slowly started planting kisses all over Tara's face, "I've been thinking…maybe we should go away for the weekend? I need to tell you some stuff and you can tell me all about your family." Willow smiled; just having Tara there was enough for her to burst into song and dance, but not in the combustible way.

"I don't know, Will…I've got classes Friday and so do you."

"Blow them off, just for the weekend."

"Well," Tara smiled her coy smile, "I do owe you after all."

"Owe me? For what…?" Willow looked at her lover puzzled.

"For the Lei-Ach demons? You know…they pushed you when you couldn't see them into the bookcase? Are you sure you're ok?" Tara asked, searching her love.

Willow grinned and kissed Tara again, "Oh sweetie, I'm sure, I'm a million percent sure. Besides," Willow beamed, "I've got you don't I?"  
Tara's grin was ear to ear, "Every time…even when I'm at my worst, you make me feel special. How do you do that?"

Willow ran her fingers through Tara's hair, untangling it from the messy ponytail, "Baby, it's magic."

Tara smiled, as her gold locks fell over her eyes, then bumped her forehead against Willow's, "So what's the big rush to get out of town?"  
Willow leaned back and smiled, "Well, it is your birthday." She teased, "I was thinking some extra special snuggle time should be in order." Willow said calmly, knowing this time she'd take the time that Tara deserved.

"Vixen…" Tara said, playing with the tresses of Willow's hair, "and since you put it that way, how can I refuse you anything?"

"Well, for my sake, I hope you never have to."


	3. Let's Talk it Over

The days went by and suddenly Willow and Tara found themselves packing bags for their weekend getaway. "So, Will, where exactly are we going?"

"It's a surprise. A friend in LA, he owns a hotel. I thought we could stay there for the weekend."

"Alright, if you trust him, but Willow, I-if it's Oz, I-I don't wan-na…"

"Tara no…." Willow whipped around to look at her lover from her bag, "Not Oz, never Oz. I don't know where he is even. And if even I wouldn't care, and we would never be going to stay with – even-." Willow babbled as Tara came over to put a soothing hand on the redheads cheek.

"It's ok, baby, calm down. I-I just wouldn't know how to act in front of him…it'd be awkward. And-"

"It's probably going to be a little awkward when we get back, I can promise you that." Willow looked over into her lovers confused eyes, "It's Angel."

"Oh," Tara smiled, then instantly frowned, "Oh-Angel. Buffy's Angel. He's a vampire, right?"

"With a soul. You'll love him, unless you hate dark, brooding and handsome men."

"Well, dark and brooding can be nice, but you lost me at the 'men' part." Tara giggled giving her lover a squeeze.

Willow looked down then gave a long audible sigh.

"Baby, what is it?"

Tears started to well up in Willow's eyes. "I've missed this. I've missed us. Most of all, I've just missed you."

"Sweetie, I-we practically live together. It's not like I'm going to go anywhere."

Willow began to sob more, breaking down on the floor in front of Tara. "Willow!" Tara crouched down to be closer to her lover, soothing her by running her fingers through her silky red hair. "Baby, talk to me. You've been acting strange since my family."

"I know, it's just- Tara…I-" Willow stopped herself, "I have to talk to you about some things in LA. Some of it, you're going to love, and other things, for instance, Me, not so much. But even if you leave me at least I know you're ok in the world."

"Willow, stop." Tara looked straight into her lovers emerald eyes, "I'm sure, whatever it is, whatever it takes, we will work though it. I love you." Tara pressed a lingering kiss to the redheads forehead, "I will always love you. You're my-" Tara stopped, looking at the floor, then back up into Willow's eyes.

"What?" Willow nudged her nose into Tara's.

"You're my soul mate, Will. I can feel it."

It was a conversation they had never had before, establishing something that the red head had only recently figured out herself. "I know," she whispered pressing her palm against Tara's heart.

"I've been meaning to tell you…b-but I could never find the right time," Tara blushed, "You're always so busy in that head of yours, with the Scoobiage and such. I just figured I could wait. Wait to tell you-"

"No, Tara. I never want you to hold something back. I never want that." Willow punctuated every word.

"I'm just afraid…that when all this is over, I'm not going to know where I fit into your life anymore. And it'd hurt because I love you so damn much. But whatever you decided, I'd be ok Will. As long as you were happy. And I guess that's why I never told you…"

'Oh…so this is what Tara wanted to tell me during the culture fair…when Glory violated her mind' Willow thought, then continued, "Tara, I'm yours. You are, and forever will be my one and only." Willow placed the blondes delicate face in the palms of her hands, "I feel it too, now more than ever. It's like I'm finally whole, like I've never been."

"Really?" Tara eyes reflecting small tear beading in the corners of her eyes.

"Tara, I'm not going to lie to you, ever. It's scary to be…gay, but I have you, somnone of that matters. Only you and right here right now." Willow kissed her love, "The soulmate thing? Just icing on top of our Willow/Tara cake."

As she finished her sentence she heard Xander call out, "Hey, anyone home?"  
"That's our taxi, madam. You ready?" Willow smiled thoughtfully at the blonde.

"Hmm…you said only one bag should be enough, right?"

"Yea, I'll get yours, let's go."


	4. Don't Wanna Keep You in the Dark

They arrived at the Hyperion Hotel by cab. "You think they make an air freshener called 'ode to taxi'? Because if you've been in one you've been in all."  
Tara smiled at her red headed lover, "Maybe we could market it?"

"Yea! We could make millions. Then I'd run away with you forever!" Willow beamed. She opened the door for her lover and placed their bags down on the foyer.

"This place…Willow. Is it expensive? Are you paying ….Willow?" Tara was in awe of the massive hotel and all it's surroundings. "This hotel is gorgeous!" She spun around meeting blue eyes with green.

"It is but not as gorgeous as you are," Willow placed a gentle kiss on Tara's lips, then continued, "And I didn't pay a thing. Angel's a friend, remember?"

"Yea, I guess…if you say so."

"Well, if you don't count that time he tried to kill me, then yea, we're friends."

"No silly…" Tara giggled, "I meant am I really worth all of this. The weekend getaway to this gorgeous palace?" Tara shuffled nervously at being the center of attention.

"Tara, this doesn't even come close to what you're worth." Willow ran her fingers through her lover's hair. "I'd give you my life if I could."

"Willow, don't say those kinds of things."

Willow nodded solemnly, "We have a lot to discuss, not all of it's pretty, but I do need to talk to Angel for a minute."

As Willow turned from her lover, she noticed a familiar brunette working behind the counter of the front desk. "Cordelia!" Willow smiled. Last she had heard the former Sunnydale Queen Bee was in a coma.

"Oh god! Hey Willow and…."Cordelia said flatly, "and girl whom I do not know."

"Cordelia, this is Tara Maclay. My partner."

"Oh…OH!" Cordelia said as she started to realize the realization, "So, you're the one who gave ole Oz a run for his money?"  
"Yea…Willow…." Tara wanted to change the subject, "She said this is Mr. Angel's place."

"Mr. Angel?" Cordelia scoffed, "Just call him Angel. The "Mister" will go straight to his head. And an eternal being with an ego the size of his is already hard enough to work for."

Willow smiled, she forgot about Cordelia's witty banter. "Yea, bout that Cordi, where is he?"  
"Out chasing Darla, I suppose. Hey I love your hair!"

"Wait…what?"

"Your hair…you cut it. Man, so much better than high school, right?"

"No, not the hair thing, The Darla thing."

"Oh yea, right. She's out to get him or he's out to get her, or their out together getting their vamp on. Some big thing about Wolfram and Hart. It's all very confusing, but either way he's not here."

"I'm here," Angel came through the back.

"Hey boss…thought you were out."

"Cordelia…it's the middle of the day. Did I get any mail?" Angel paused, "Oh hey Willow, Tara." The vampire smiled at the two Wicca's.

"Hey," they said in unison.

"Cordelia, any messages?"

"Not a single one. Oh! But I did get a call from a human who did need our assistance…but he wanted me to buy something first."

"Uh huh…hope you took a message." Angel seemed distracted, rummaging through a pile of papers. "Willow, if you'd like to go upstairs? I think room number one is open, if you and Tara wouldn't mind it. I think Wesley cleaned it out when he heard you all would be staying with us."  
"Sure, that's fine. Thanks again for letting us stay." Willow smiled at Tara and lead her over to the couch in the lobby. "I'll be right back. I need to go talk to Angel alone."

"Ok…I love you." The blonde kissed the redhead as she departed. She fumbled through her bag and found a book then settled down into the couch.


	5. In the Dark

A/N: Umm…so when I went to start typing up the fifth chapter I realized I missed a whole page of the fourth chapter (yea, that's why it was so much shorter…) BUT, the good news is that this chapter reaches about 7 pages, and has W/T goodness. Enjoy!

"So, let me get this straight," Angel paused, "Spike…gets a soul?"  
"Out of all of what I just told you, you focus on that bit of information the most?"

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time he copied me, well with Dru and-," Angel stopped as he saw Willow go slack jaw. "Nothing. I'm sorry…it's a lot to take in. Continue…"

"I have to save the world, Angel…and I almost ended it. What would you say to that?"

"You've done it before…?" Angel gave Willow one of his trade mark grins, "Obviously the Coven figured you could handle it."  
"But what if…"

"What if? You get too overwhelmed? You, Xander, Buffy-"

"Buffy dies, Angel. How can you be so calm?"

"Buffy di-," The vampire trailed off, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because she's not the only one." Willow looked down at the floor. "Tara…she gets murdered."

"What kills them?"

"Buffy? She dies from a magical portal opening up and swallowing the world and everyone into hell. I guess you can kind of relate to that."

"And Tara…what is she killed by?"

"Not what, who. A guy." Willow could barely bring herself to say his name, "Warren. A simple man killed my light, and out of all the unholy hell we fight and deal with day to day and conquer, a single man arises from a womb and has the destiny to snuff her out of this world with a handgun."

"But you have to stop all this from happening." Angel said hopeful, "I mean, you will. The Coven has faith in you."

"I turned to dark magic, Tara left me, and then got killed and I'm here trying to stop it. But, you know, no pressure or anything."

"Willow," Angel smiled and put his hands on the Wicca's shoulders, "There's a reason they sent you back. You'll be fine and everything will work out."

"If you say so…but Angel?"

"Yea?" He said, turning out of his office.

"I need a favor of you and…Cordi. You have a direct link with the Powers That Be, so ask them why. Why send me back to fix the future?"  
"I'll see what we can come up with, but in the meantime…" Angel looked out to the lobby, the blonde Wicca asleep on the couch. "You and the misses should probably get upstairs, it's getting dark out, and you could probably use the rest after your journey."

"You ready to head upstairs, baby?" Willow smiled as her blonde love was sleeping soundly on the couch. "I didn't mean to be in there that long."

"Umm…" Tara yawned, her blue eyes fluttering open. She looked down and noticed her shoes were off and a blanket was wrapped tightly around her.

"No need to thank me." Cordelia quipped behind the desk.

Willow mouthed a quick 'thank you' to the brunette as she slowly moved towards the stairway with Tara. "Yo-You said we needed to talk?"

"Yea, are you up for it?"

Tara smiled and gave Willow a loving kiss. "I think I'm rested enough for some very serious talking."

"Good, because I think it's going to take a lot of that and forgiving for you to understand what I'm going to say."

"Baby, whatever it is, we will get through it together," Tara stammered out, playing with Willow's hair.

They walked the rest of the way to their room. When they opened the door they saw a large canopy bed, candles displayed on the night stands and adjacent dresser. "Wow…"

"That about sums up…Willow…it's all so surreal." Tara gawked, taking the room in fully.

"That's what I said…" Willow pouted, remembering the conversation she had with Sister Ella. She turned taking her soul mates hand and leading her to the bed. "Just sit," she kissed Tara gently. She then searched the nightstand and pulled out a box of matches, lighting the candles around the room and noticing how the natural glow of the light radiated off of Tara's silky skin. "I want tonight to be perfect."

"Baby…why wouldn't it be? What's wrong?"

"You died." Willow blurted out, her back facing Tara as she lit the last candle. She couldn't face the blonde as she spoke. "I couldn't save you."

"Sweetie, I haven't died. I've never been dead." Tara said, still sitting on the bed, concern washing over her features.

"You did…" Willow covered her face, and then turned to face Tara, her eyes, red and puffy, slowly inching from the floor to her love's pale blue eyes. "I…baby…." Willow sat next to Tara, "I got a second chance. To save you…"

"Will, you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Willow thought for a moment, then spoke again, Tara's eyes searching for an explanation, "A beautiful blonde once told me that it takes time, but she didn't realize how much time we didn't have."

"But you-you said I w-was the o-nly girl…"

"You are, you have been, my only one, except…" her thoughts trailed to Kennedy, "Except after you were gone. There was Kennedy…"

"Willow, if you're t-trying to b-break my h-heart…"

Willow kissed Tara softly for reassurance. "I'm explaining things all wrong. It was easy with Giles and Angel, but how can I tell the woman that I love about that tragic day? That I didn't save her?" Willow had tears pooling and falling from her eyes.

"Don't cry baby…" Tara reached up and wiped the tears from her loves eyes. "Just calm down, and explain the best way you can."

"I'm from the future." She looked up and saw a concerned face reflected from her lover, "I'm not lying, Tara. There's a powerful Coven in England. They are friends with Giles. He took me to them…after you were murdered... I turned dark, I almost destroyed the world. I killed a man, Tara." She bit her lip, "How can you love a monster? If I tell you all this, explain myself fully, how could you ever love me, or trust me, again?" Willow shook her head, "Maybe it would be better for you if you don't."

With that Tara pressed her hand to Willow's chest and spoke a soft chant in Latin. A small light produced from Willow's breast as Tara prayed to the goddess' feeling for any darkness, then smiled into Willow's eyes, "Because I know your soul. Willow, when I first saw you in Wicca group, I could feel it."

"Feel what?"

"Your soul reaching for mine." Tara gave a shy grin, a blush spreading from her own chest to her cheeks "I was so drawn to you…it didn't hurt that you are extremely gorgeous either. You couldn't feel it yet." Tara took Willow's hand, "you were so new to your power. But I knew you could feel it, defiantly when we crossed the Nether Realm for the Buffy and Faith switch-a-roo."

"That was our….the first time we made love."

"Yes." Tara said proudly.

"You really knew way back in Wicca group that we were going to be together?"

"Oh goddess yes. When you figured it all out…goddess, I'd been waiting for what felt like an eternity." Tara ran her fingers through Willow's red locks, "But if you would have stopped me, or needed more time to figure things out, I would have waited a thousand more." She kissed Willow again, "Besides, if you were lying to me, your soul wouldn't be so pure."

Willow smiled. "Then I'll try to continue without my psychobabble."

"I love Willow-babble…" Tara took Willow's hand to reassure her, "Go on."

"Tara…the man I killed…he was the man who murdered you. He bought a gun, and brought it to Buffy's house, we had just got done making up…"

"Making up?"

"I'll get to that…" Willow sighed again, "He pulled the trigger and tried to kill Buffy, but a stray bullet, a single bullet took its claim in your heart."

"Oh god, Will…"

"It's my fault. If I hadn't have done…well….I'll start at the beginning. And it starts with Dawn."

"What's this have to do with Dawnie?"  
"She's not real. Well she is now. Right now, in this time frame, Buffy has only just figured it out. The monks messed with all of our memories. In reality, Dawn is actually only a few months old."

"How…this is just too much…"

"Do you trust me?"

"Willow, of course I do. What you're explaining though, it's all a bit…hard to take in."

"I know…but I have to tell you. Dawn is a key, to a hell dimension. Glory, the lady we've all been researching is actually a Hell Goddess. She was banished and sent here to be punished. So she's trapped here, until she can find the key, or she is killed. Dawn's blood…it's the only thing that can start and stop the ritual."

"So, if the ritual is started."

"Then Dawn has to die…but not only Dawn. The monks made Dawn from Buffy…so Buffy's blood can stop the ritual as well. And so it does….and she jumps into the portal…"

"Oh god…"

"Yea…she saves the world, one last time. Except it's not the last."

"How is it…Willow?"

"We, as in you, me, Xander and Anya do a resurrection spell, but something happens in the process…to me."

"Dark magic…Will that stuff…"

"Could kill me? I know."

"No…" Tara stuttered, "I can't hear if you die too." She started to get up, but then Willow stopped her.

"I didn't die or anything. I broke Dawn's arm when I was in a haze because of all the magic inside me."

"And where was I?"  
"You tried…we fought a lot…then I did the unthinkable to you." Willow felt like she was going to choke on her own words, "I casted on you."

"What?" Tara narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't want to fight anymore so I –Lethe's bramble- I made you forget. I violated your mind. After Glory…she is the reason for all the crazy people in town. She needs sane minds to stay in her own form…and she took yours. She made you lost, and I found you." Willow covered Tara's hands with her own, "I found a way to get your mind back from Glory. But then I hurt you all over again, and you left me."

"Left you?"

"We lived together, un Buffy's house. We took care of Dawnie, until we resurrected Buffy."

"We lived together?" Tara couldn't help but smile through her sadness and fears.

"But you left, and I got worse, until I hit rock bottom. We didn't start dating again until a few months later. I mean, I saw you, mostly when you'd take Dawn out or come over to see her, but I wasn't 'seeing' you."  
Tara pulled Willow closed to her, needing the contact with the lithe red head. "So Dawn and I become close?"

"Yea," Willow said softly, nestling into the contact, "She treats you like a mother figure after…Joyce."

"Oh no…what happens to Joyce?"  
"I forgot…how could I forget?" Willow panicked a bit, "she's sick…"

"Willow, are you saying? Does Joyce…die?"  
Willow took a look at Tara, "I can't…it's a natural death…It's something I'm not allowed to change."

"Isn't it your mission to change the future?" Tara asked plainly.

"Not natural deaths. I can't do anything about it. I was explained this by the Coven. Your death was not natural. Warren took your life, not natural causes."

"Will…I'm so s-sorry. It must have been awful for you…"

"Not as awful as watching you die in my arms."

"What?" Tara's eyes started to tear up now, thinking of her lover holding her own limp body, "W-what?" She repeated.

Willow looked down and conjoined their hands. She clenched her eyes close as tears fought to escape her. "If I have to endure that again, I don't know what I may do."

"Stop saying things like that, Will. You're breaking my heart." Tara shifted her weight under Willow, who was now lying on top of her. Tara looked up at the redhead and into her emerald green eyes. "You don't ever have to be without me again, beautiful."

"I know…I'm going to make sure of it." Willow leaned down and kissed Tara, the feel of the blonde's body underneath her exciting every inch of her. "Tara, I…" she reached down and placed a possessive hand in her lover's hair, bringing her back to meet with her lips.

Tara nodded, understanding instantly what her love needed. She leaned up on her elbows and gently pushed Willow back, caressing the top of her collar as her fingers fell. She slowly inched her shirt up and off revealing a baby blue bra, then proceeded to remove Willow's.

Willow moved back from Tara's grasp, holding the blonde in her confusion, until Willow placed her own hands on the brim of her shirt, hauling the garment off over her head and to the floor. Tara noted the green plaid bra that Willow was wearing matched the color of her lover's eyes as Willow slowly unclasped her own bra then slid gently around Tara to do the same to her. Willow then slid her body around Tara's back, holding her from behind and pressing her chest into the blonde. "Oh goddess…" Tara moaned out as she felt Willow's hands snake from behind and lovingly cup her breast.

Willow twirled the blonde's nipple between her fingertips. Tara's eyes fluttered close at the sensation building between her legs. She let out a low growl as she thought of how easy it was for Willow. All Tara had to do was fantasies about the red head and she was weak in the knees. Tara's mind finally halted as she felt Willow's lips placing heated kisses over her shoulders and up her neck.

"Willow…" Tara pleaded as her lover's mouth sucked at the blonde's earlobe. Tara reached behind her, holding the back of Willow's head steady.

"Oh my god, Tara…" Willow gasped out. 'I can't believe I'd forgotten how good this could feel.' She thought to herself as Tara twirled around in her arms, so they could now be facing each other on the bed. Tara pushed the lithe red head on her back and started kissing down Willow's neck, "Tara…no…" Willow stopped her. Tara looked up, searching the green eyes for an answer. "I…I need this…to be about you." She said huskily. "I need to make love to you…" She pushed Tara back instead, "I need to be inside you," she whispered breathlessly into Tara's ear.

Tara whimpered as she watched Willow hungrily take possession of her body, raking her fingers down Tara's sides then running the length following her fingertips with her tongue. She shuddered as Willow's hands slipped to her bottom over her pants, the cloth being the only thing restricting Willow from what she wanted.

Willow looked up, an evil smile spreading across her face, as she took Tara's zipper between her teeth and dragged it down. Her hands guiding the folds of her pants down and off the blonde's body. Willow inhaled deeply as the sweet scent of Tara flooded all her senses. "Umm…Tara…" Willow moaned out before biting her bottom lip, noticing the growing wet spot on her lover's panties.

Tara suddenly grew very self-aware, fully acknowledging what Willow had planned, her eyes growing wide, "Willow…are you sure?"

"What?" It was the last thing she had expected the blonde to say, "of course I'm sure…why-," she trailed off. "Oh, about the…" she pressed her thumb gently over the blonde's panties where her clit was located. Tara's eyes slammed shut at the contact, feeling that the slightest action out of the red head would make her explode. Instead, Willow took the prime opportunity to lovingly and wickedly lap at the wet spot, torturing Tara further.

"Willow…please…" she pleaded, letting her hand nestle into her lover's hair. Willow finally obliged, tearing the blonde's panties from her, and slowly devouring her lover's creamy center until waves of pleasure ripped through her.

"That was…huh…." Tara couldn't find words; sweat beading at her temple, "huh…"

"Yea?" Willow smiled triumphantly. She placed a soft kiss on Tara's brow, letting the blonde catch her breath.

"That was…" Tara trailed off, "That was the first time you ever…" she looked down between her legs, then back into Willow's eyes. "I mean…for me anyways…" She bit her bottom lip. "I mean…I'm not sure…Did you learn that from…Kennedy?"  
"What? No, Tara…we…" Willow looked at her love's face then down and back up into her eyes, "I guess that was the first time…" she smiled.

"Willow? Care to share with the class? Cause some of those tricks…"

"You taught me it all," Willow cut her off. "I was all fumbly when we first made love that way." Willow grinned a bit.

"Oh…" Tara sat back a bit, her breathing coming back to a normal pace. "I'm a good teacher then." Tara gave a small smile, then exhaled, "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a bit insecure about…the whole Kennedy thing."

Willow took her lover's hand and placed it between her legs, finding the spot on her panties that were wet with desire. "Willow…" Tara gasped as a moan threatened to escape.

Willow's eyes fluttered closed then open again, "Tara, you're the only one that could do that to me, just by looking at me. Our first time…making love that way…was after I got your memories back from Glory," Willow looked up, "We spent all night trying to figure out the positions and the awkwardness that comes with being that intimate. It was something we both needed after…" Willow sighed, "After Buffy died."  
"Willow…" Tara took her green eyed beauties hands into hers, "It's not going to happen. No worries in that busy head of yours."

Willow's guard finally dropped, her resolve breaking, "I can't go through that again, any of it. I'm not even sure if I'm strong enough to fix it all."

"I know you are. You are the strongest woman I've ever met." Tara placed a firm kiss on Willow's lips, "Do you believe me?"  
Willow smiled, "I believe you. How can I not when you look like that?" She asked as Tara blushed, letting her hair curtain her face. Willow placed a few more kisses on the blonde's neck, and then looked at her dreamy lover, "Sleep time now?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Tara smiled, snuggling into her love, sleep taking them over almost immediately after closing their eyes.


	6. Good to be a Stranger

Giles looked to Buffy for conformation. "Did you understand everything I just told you?"  
"I do…I heard every word of it, but Giles, it doesn't change anything." He looked up at his slayer puzzled, "You know that if it came down to it, I wouldn't hesitate. I would protect Dawn, at all cost, no matter the consequences."

"Willow is here, and she knows Buffy…all these things cannot just go unheard." The former Watcher explained hastily, "And with the Coven, I'm afraid there isn't much we can do, except to understand that their plan is for the greater good." He lied, knowing that he himself was not aware of their motives.

"Giles, I know you. We both know there's something these Wicca women didn't explain to Willow. Maybe they know something…know how we can defeat Glory without this apocalypse happening. Is there a way for you to go to England and talk to them?"

"I don't think their intentions are evil, Buffy. The Coven is much like the Watcher's council, except…"

"For witches? Tell me, are they all old and stuffy like the Watcher's because…" She stopped, noticing Giles' sideways glance, "I mean, not ALL Watchers of course, because you're not stuffy or…aged! You're finely aged!"

"Buffy, I understand what you meant. Please don't make it worse by feebly explaining."

"I'm just saying that they probably know more then they told Willow. Can you…?"

"I'll leave first thing in the morning. Go and see if they can tell me anything more, or why they sent her back."

"They're united once again, love." Sister Moria said, opening her eyes, "There…" she reached out, poking a translucent gold spot she had created. "Their auras are glowing brightly yet again. This time, without the dark arts, it will be completed."

"Yes, and Willow?"

"She's a smart one. She'll figure it out before it all starts, but this time she will welcome it instead of being afraid. Her power is directly connected to the blonde."

Sister Ella took Sister Moira's hand, kissing her knuckles, succeeding to break the older woman's concentration. "Kind of reminds you of us, doesn't it, love?" She watched as Sister Moira looked away from the golden light that was now as small as a Christmas light bulb until the light disappeared finally.

"The red head….she's pompous." Sister Moira smiled, "The blonde is promising, so they balance each other out quite fittingly."  
"But do they remind you of us?" Sister Ella questioned.

"Love, no one could ever compare." She squeezed the younger Wicca's hand. "But their souls…their power. It's pure. This time it will work. This time they both have a chance to become…"

"And she doesn't know?" Sister Ella asked, cutting the seer off, "Of the Slayer's destiny?"

"In time, she'll figure it all out." Sister Moira looked over to her mate, noticing visible worry washing over her, "It's not as it we lied to her, Ella my dear. At least not about the important parts, anyways."

"I know…" she trailed, "I just hope you're right about them."

Angel flashed in front of the Powers That Be, "Well, long time, no see?"  
"We find your humor common and anticipated. What is it that you have come for, warrior?"

"A friend, she…"

"Has a question of the witch? She is not connected to our power. She is of that of something more that we cannot touch nor see."

"So, are you saying she's beneath you?" Angel questioned, shifting his feet.

"No…you're beneath her. So you are not qualified to be asking these questions."

"God you all are cryptic…what does that even mean?"

"You ask too many questions, of which is none of your business. Good bye, good warrior."  
The Powers snapped their fingers, and magically, Angel was dropped back into his room at the Hyperion.

"Well that…was…something…."


	7. Like the New Outsider

Willow watched as Tara came out of the bathroom wrapped in nothing but a towel. She walked over and draped her arms around her lover's neck. Tara dropped the towel to reciprocate, pressing her body firmly against Willow. "Umm…look at you, all coming out of the shower."

"I do that sometimes, you know, after I shower." Tara smiled coyly, a blush spreading from her ears all the way down to her toes. "I'm s-sorry…I'm just not use to being forward with the physical." She reached down and covered her breast. Willow reached up and put her hands on Tara's, pulling her hands away from her breast, "I don't know what you see in me." Tara trailed off, putting her hands on her hips and tugging at the skin there.

Willow kissed Tara gently and guided her to the bed, "The hotness of you doofus."

Tara smiled up and into Willow's eyes, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Does this weekend have to end?" She asked in a whisper, "It's been so perfect. No monsters, no demons. No Hell Gods…"

"No Buffy…" Willow averted her gaze.

"Willow, you don't mean that."  
"No…I mean not in the sense that I want her dead or never to have come here, or, there, rather, but…to keep you safe, Tara, I'd wish for anything."

"Buffy's saved all of us, numerous times. She loves you, Will. She'd do anything for us."

"I know that, but it's because of her that you get shot. I mean it's not like Warren was trying to kill you. He just misfired. Not that him wanting to kill Buffy softens the blow, but…you know?"  
Tara scooted over making room for the redhead, "Will, this is me. I'm right here." She kissed Willow gently, letting her lips linger. "I have faith in you. Everything is going to be fine."

"Nothing goings to be fine!" Angel screamed, bursting through the door, "Oh…I'm so very…is that my towel?"

"Angel! Tact much?" Willow yelled, tossing a blanket over Tara's well exposed body, "You know, this is our guest room. You should have knocked."

"Sorry…" Angel gave an apologetic smile to the women on the bed, "If you all are busy…I can…I should."

"You're fine, Mister Angel. We were just talking." Tara smiled a bit at the vampire's uneasiness. "We are guest in your home. We shouldn't be exposed at this time of the day."

He continued to grin, "Did I just love her in the future?"

"You barely knew her there…"

"She called me 'Mister'." He grinned more, taking in the word, "Mister," he repeated.

"Angel? You inappropriately barged in on us for a reason?

"Oh yea…right….I did what you ask, you know-"

"You talked to the Powers?" Tara chimed in.

"Sorry…again. I wasn't sure how much Willow actually filled you in on."

"She's my world. I tell her everything." Willow leaned back, placing a soft kiss to Tara's lips.

"Right." Angel nodded, "but the point is, they said there was nothing I could do, that it was none of my business. Which I found rather…rude of them. But they did give me something. They said that I was beneath you. Whatever that means."

"Beneath you? But…oh god…" Willow stopped, "I'm going to go dark."


	8. Temptress

Giles walked into the aged house. The smell of musty books and perfume hitting him, two smells he loved desperately about England. "Ah Sister Chora." He smiled as one of the younger Wicca's of the coven showed herself. "How lovely it is too see you again"

"As to you, Rupert." She smiled knowingly. "I take it that this is not a social call, however. Last time you were here…well you were recovering from the dark arts. And since you don't call, you don't write…"

"Yes, you're quite right. My apologizes." He nodded, taking his glasses off, "I was meaning to have a discussion with Sister Ella and Moira."

"They are at the temple, getting prepared for council. If you wish to speak to them you should probably go now." Sister Chora took Giles' hand, "Do you still remember the way?"

"I couldn't forget if I tried." He placed a comforting hand over the Wicca's, "It was good to see you again, dear friend. You look well."

"You too, Rupert."

He headed towards the temple, which was located directly behind the coven's homestead beyond a hill through the narrow path. His eyes had to adjust as the forest trees that lined the path darkened his sight. Finally the trees broke way and there stood a monument with a scribed lettering on the passage, "The Ladies of this Coven, protectors of nature and servants to Gaia, shall be protected on this sacred ground."

Giles smiled up at the passage remembering his old days in the magick's. The women of the coven being particularly patient with him through his detoxify of the dark arts and his journey to becoming a Watcher. As he walked into the temple he saw two very familiar faces. "Sister's?"

"Rupert Giles? Oh the havens are shining!" Sister Ella walked towards the older man, kissing each of his cheeks. "My word, how long has it been?"

'Too long, I'm afraid."

"Well, my goddess." Sister Moira inspected Giles' face, "You look older, wiser…but looks can be deceiving."

"Sister Moira, how lovely that you are still here to poke fun at me."

"Oh don't listen to her pish-posh. She's just a bitter old lady."

"And how exactly do you put up with her," he smirked at the ladies.

"She tolerates my…reserve, for people as I accept her kindness for fools."

"Plus, everything else doesn't hurt." Sister Ella playfully swatted at Sister Moira, the older women still showing their affection for each other. "But you haven't come here to exchange quips and listen to our sweet talk now, have you Rupert?"

"As a matter of fat, no."  
"You came here about the arrogant redhead? Hasn't she already explained everything?" Sister Moira was gently caressing Sister Ella's arm.

"Who do you think you are fooling, sisters?" Giles was now taking a more serious tone with the Wicca's. "There is no such law of magick's without equivalent exchange. You should have known I'd figure it our."

"As will the young witch and her lover, I suppose." Sister Ella smiled.  
"What exactly did she exchange?"

"She exchanged nothing, Rupert. It's not as though we lied to her." Sister Moira gave him a knowing look.

'But you didn't give her the full story either did you?"

"We answered all her questions truthfully. As she asked we answered with perfect clarity."

"That wasn't the while truth, though, was it? How did you convince her that this world, this time frame could help her change the course of history? What could you have possibly shown her that would make her…," Giles stopped as the truth dawned on him. "Tara…you showed her Tara. Alive and Well."

"We did what was necessary for the world." Sister Ella chimed in.

"No…you did what was best for the coven. Willow, she ascends, so obviously Tara would ascend with time as well. Which would give you, the coven, another white light in the world." Giles looked up and into his teachers eyes, "You foolish little girls. What have you done?"

"Now Rupert, that is no way to talk to your elders…"

"We did what was necessary." Sister Ella repeated, cutting her lover off, "You'd be advised not to question our motives so rash."

"What is happening then? What are you hiding from me?" Giles spoke with force, clenching his fist.

"We are preparing for war. I suggest you go home to prepare your slayer as well. You will thank us in the end." Sister Moira took Sister Ella's hand and escorted her to the chapel entry.

Giles turned towards the front of the temple and headed back out to the path.

"You always were a fuddy duddy, now weren't you, Rupert?" a voice came from behind him.

"Jenny?"


	9. Time for me to Be Going

"Dark?" Tara questioned, "Will - y-you're not g-g-going dark."

"That's what they mean, right? I mean, I'd be more powerful then you..."

"Well, maybe not THAT powerful," Angel crossed his arms over his chest.

"Power is kind of what the 'Powers' specialize in."

"Well, their messeges are pretty cryptic and omnious , so you can never be sure what they are trying to say."

"I should probably leave, go to England, stay away from everyone, again." Willow noted as she thought about all the months she spent away from Sunnydale recovering from the dark arts.

"Will, wouldn't they just ship you back here? Isn't that what they just did?" Tara paniced a bit, not wanting her lover to leave her.

"I have to keep you safe, Tara," Willow gave her a stern look to show her seriousness, "regardless if I'm here or not."

Tara shifted nervously under the blankets, "Well, if leaving m-me is what-t you want, then I w-won't stop you." Tara's eyes darted to her hands, then back to Willow, then over to the night stand, "I'll ju-just get m-my things."

"Look," Angel said watching the blonde struggle, "I'll be downstairs when you all are ready, come find me. I have a feeling that's not what they meant." Angel opened the door and slowly closed it behind him.

"Tara," Willow said slowly, crawling up the bed to reach her lover, "I donm't want to leave you. I jsut want you to be safe, and I don't know if you'll be safe around me."

Tara got up from the bed and started to get dressed. She grabbed her bag from the corner of the room, stuffing her belongings into it violently, as she avoided Willow's eyes.

"Tara...waht are you doing?"

"I'm packing so we can get back to Sunnydale. I'll just stay at my dorm, but Willow," The blonde paused as she choked on her tears, "I'm not home without you. I have no place to go if I'm without you."

Willow lost her reserve., "I can't handle a second without you...I only barely made it..." Willow looked away. "I -I just don't want you to have to see me like that." She reached for the blonde as she was furiously trying to stuff a sweater into the bag.

"Willow," Tara huffed out, revealing that she had been crying the whole time. "You can't just run from me expecting me not to follow."

"I know...I'll figure out a different way," She kneeled down next to her love, "Baby...don't cry. " She gently kissed Tara as the sobs became more vivid.

"I just- I just don't know ho I could make it. I'm not strong like you," Tara choked.

"You did." Willow gave Tara a soft smile, "You were strong enough to leave me then. You'll be strong enough if things get bad again. I have to believe you wouldn't stay around."

Tara layed her head on her loved ones shoulder. "Can we jsut talk about that bridge when if we cross it."Tara nuzzled her nose against the red heads neck, "Please?"

Willow nodded in response, still holding the blonde in her arms. "We should probably get downstairs and help Angel research." She kissed the top of Tara's head as they stood up to go downstairs.

"Obviously the powers that be, aren't." Cordelia smiled, "You know, even when they bestow power upon you, they can't even tell you how it works." She started to complain, "Damn them with their visionary migraines."

"Cordelia, I don't think this is about you right now," Angel said stubbornly, looking at Willow. "She is right, though. They speak in riddles on their best days. Most of the time they are not out right with any information."

"I wish there was a way to be sure," Willow put her hands up on her head.

"Well, what was exchanged?"  
"What do you mean, 'exchanged'?" Willow asked the brooding vampire.

"W-Willow, there's always an exchange in magic. How can you forget that?" Tara asked, "It's the first rule that wicca women should learn."

"I do know, it's just...they didn't ...they didn't say..."

"And you didn't ask?" Cordelia was staring at the redhead dumbfounded. "They just gave you this precious gift, the one thing in this world you wanted, and then said, 'Oh, hey thanks for being a team player!'?"

"Yes, Cordi, that's exactly kind of exactly what they did, except not with those words."

"Something's not right. They should have told you...something is always traded." Angel paced infront of the three women.

"I didn't have time to get too descriptive or question-y. They showed me here and tehn beamed me down." Willow looked over at Tara, "I wouldn't have given a seconde thought to whatever the consequences were though., not even for a second."  
"Willow...you can't...you shouldn't have..." Tara studdered.

"No, I'm not going to listen if all you all are going to tell me that it would have been better if Tara ended up dying," She snapped her head towards Angel, "And Buffy? Angel, she dies too! You can't expect me to turn an offer like this down!"

"I did." Angel said steernly, 'last year when Buffy visited me. I got a chance to be normal, a human. A chance to actually be with her."

"What happened, Mr. Angel?"  
"I turned it down. For the greater of humanity, no matter how badly it hurt, I turned it down."

"Well that was your choice," Willow was angry, "And this si mine. I'm going to fix this, and whatever happens, happens."

"Willow, you cannot be serious. Didn't you say to me that when we brought Buffy back...it changed the course? What i the same ripple that occured w-when we brought her back happened again when you were sent back?" Tara asked, stammering as she saw her girlfriends resolve fade.

"Sweetie...the coven told me that, everything would change, Buffy wouldn't die, you would be here, and The First..." Willow stopped, her eyes frowing wide, "The Beljarox' eye...oh god." she sat on the floor.

"Willow, what is it?" Angel spoke with more authority.

"The Beljarox' eye said that becauseBuffy lived again, the First took the oppertunity to come forth, because she wasn't suppose to be." Willow sat back, remembering what Giles and Anya told her before the slayers of the world had been awaken. Willow looked around the room at the curious eyes that were staring down at her, tears filling her own. She finally rested her eyes on Angel and slowly spoke, "Get ready for a war."


	10. Roses

"Jenny?" Giles called again. believing his eyes to decieve him.

" you sound like a broken record Giles, " jenny smiled, watching Giles get flustered. " no worries. I am what you think I am, dead. Among other things you wish I were not." She walked the path to Giles been passed right through him, leaving him feeling breathless.

" why are you here?" He got her days as she smiled, not being able to bear his former lover face.

" Ruppie, isn't it obvious?" She walked over to him again, " I'm here because you forgot about me... More importantly, forgot about my killer."

" I have not forgotten you, because you are not Miss Calender. You are a mere manifestation and I refuse to listen." He was stern, walking from her as his fists clenched, knowing it would be no use to swing.

" HUH, pity..." Jenny looked over then flashed in an instant backing from Giles. " you can't escape me! I'm in your head!" I can see and feel when you still feel for her, was she still means."

" leave." He spoke plainly, his eyes still fixated in front of him.

" you know what's coming, don't you, Giles? A war. And I intend on winning."She paused, " and as far as Angelus... Well he still up to his old ways, if you catch my drift." Giles paused, finally stopping to take in what she had said," go to him and see for yourself." Jenny smirked.

Giles turned to look at her wants more," what do you have in store for this war?" He asked, his face red with anger.

" now Ruppie... It's unlike you to skip to the last page of the book without reading the rest of the story first."

" The First has started, just as anticipated, sisters." Sister Ella announced to the rest of the coven. " it's time to find our fellow wiccas and bring them to this holy ground. Once they start their reign there is no guarantee that everything we have set in motion will come to pass." She looked around the temple, " our fate rests with a blond and her mate. We must convince the Watchers counsel that they need to gather the potential slayers. The War is on the horizon, let's make sure were left standing."


	11. Lead Astray

A/N: While it may seem like I'm just pushing out this story to get reviews, I'm not. I have not updated this story in two years, based on the fact that I didn't think it was good enough. Some tragedies have happened in my life and I decided as a comfort I would write again. I do not mean to 'push' my story out for reviews. I love reviews, don't get me wrong, but honestly, I've been using voice recognition software that does not have the best spellcheck, and for that I apologize. I do however think now that this story is a great retelling of the original, and I will continue to work on it, until I decide not to once more. Just keep giving me the fuel to make the fire. As always, on with the fic!

Sincerely,

A.R.

"So… It's our last night here," Willow stopped, watching her lover in the mirror of their room. She walked over to Tara and settled her chin above the girl shoulder. Their eyes interlocked in the mirror, and then Tara slowly untangled herself and walked over to the bed.

"Maybe we should just sleep tonight? So we can just take it all in?" Tara stretched her arms above her head and relaxed out over the bed.

"Did I upset you?" Willow asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, "I didn't mean to."

Tara looked down at her girlfriend, concern filling her features. "I'm not mad were upset Will. It's just a lot to process. The First evil? I thought you came back to prevent those kinds of things."

"Sweetie," Willow started, "I didn't know. I mean I had no idea. The coven said that it wouldn't happen that way. That I would prevent Buffy's death, but they didn't explain to me that this meant everything was going to happen at an accelerated rate."

Tara shuffled against the blankets, "so what if they were lying to you?" Tara looked up, tears lining her eyes. "What if you can't change things?"

"Baby, do not think that. I will find a way. Maybe they meant for all of this to happen this way. I mean I'm sure there is some sort of plan to make them go through such great lengths just to have you and Buffy alive. It's not something they would do lightly."

"But w-what if they are the bad guys?"

"No way…" Willow stopped in, "they are the ones who rehabilitated me, Tara. I don't think they would plan for me to be here a second time if they wanted us dead." Willow leaned up to give her lover a kiss. "And I'm serious about what I said to Angel. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'm going to fix everything."

"I just worry is all," Tara lifted her hands and started playing with Willow's hair. "I mean, if what you and Angel say is true, The First evil… It could really kill hundreds of people. How can we be sure when we have not vanquished Glory yet? We have to take on all this and make sure Dawn stays away from danger. I just want everyone to be safe."

"Me to," Willow gave Tara a knowing look.

"Willow?" There was a knock behind the door, "Giles is on the phone for you."

"Yeah… Yeah, I know Giles. So what do they…? Oh… Their agenda?" Willow stopped and looked at the faces around the room. "is that why they want us alive? Well it is good that they want us alive though… They're here? Are you sure? Okay will come back as soon as we get our bags packed. Yes we are heading back to Sunnydale tonight." Willow hung the phone on the receiver. She turned towards Angel and then Tara. "The First made contact with Giles. He didn't go into details about what it said to him for what they want, but…" Willow trailed off. "He told me the coven… Their motives… Sending me back to save you," she looked at Tara, "it was enough for The First to try early to wipe out the slayer line."

"They jumped the gun through the time shifting?" Angel looked to Willow at she just nodded. "So, the coven knew this would happen and they sent you back any way? Why?"

Willow's said nothing. She walked over to Tara and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. "You were supposed to ascend."


	12. Stolen

Willow and Tara arrived back to the Summer's household later that evening. But when they got some indoor, Riley opened it. "Willow… Tara, hey."

'Riley's still in Sunnydale and without the scar,' Willow thought, almost reaching out and touching the undamaged spot on his face. "Hey… Riley. Where's Buffy?"

"The good doctor's had to admit her mum back into the hospital." Spike came staggering out behind a tree, "Soldier boy didn't know. She didn't tell him." Spike laughed.

"Spike," Riley crossed his arms over his chest, "why don't you get out of here before I feel the sudden urge to relieve that tree of one of its branches."

"Testy, isn't he? Must be all the drugs them army folk were pumping him full of." Spikes looked over to Willow and Tara, concern filling the redheads features, "Now, Red, would you and your bird like to hear more, since Mr. Steroid right here doesn't have a clue about his woman's whereabouts?"

"Fine," Riley grunted, pushing past the witch's and the vampire, "I'll go. If Buffy needs me…" he held his hands up and defeat and walked away.

'I never realized how finished he was by this point' Willow thought glumly as Riley left.

"Alright girls, off we go then." Spike started leading the way to the hospital. "like I was saying, Joyce had to be readmitted. Buffy's taking it pretty hard. Hopefully you all can make her feel better." He gave the girls a small smile.

"Spike, this is great if you to walk us there and all, but why?" Willow asked amused by her own prior knowledge.

"Did you not just hear me, Red? Buffy. Mom. Hospital…"

"She meant why do you…care?" Tara asked, making Spike stop dead in his tracks.

"Care? I don't care." He looked like a deer caught in headlights, "look, me and the slayer had a tussle tonight. She wanted to learn about the slayers I had killed. Things got rough and then… " He reached in his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, "well, I guess she didn't want to hear the truth after all."

"Are you in love with her?" Tara asked the vampire. "Because it's OK if you are, you are…" Tara stopped.

"Yea… I mean Spike, you can't hurt anyone anymore, so it's not as if it's odd to develop feelings for her." Willow smiled knowingly.

"Well," Spike looked into the younger witch's eyes, "Piss off." He took off into the night, growling in frustration.

"So, Spike…" Tara asked lifting her eyebrows.

"And Buffy…" Willow explained as Tara paused and giggled. "Tara, what's wrong?"

"What is it with Buffy and bad boys?"

"I don't know and I don't think I'll ever figure that one out." They were laughing with each other only to be cut off by a tender voice.

"Excuse me… but do you know warren?"

…

Giles was on his way back to Sunnydale when the overhead speaker notified him that he had a phone call up that the service and bag check area. He walked over and an attendant handed him the phone. "Rupert Giles?" the voice spoke plainly, "Quentin Travers here."

"Ah, and what do I owe the pleasure?" Giles fumed out sarcastically.

"We, the council, are having a meeting in LA to discuss what to do with our rogue slayer, Faith. We figured you and your slayer would want to participate in the meeting."

Giles paused for a long moment, "I'll be there on the next flight, but Buffy has other issues that need attending at the moment." Giles promptly hung up the phone and switched his flight from Sunnydale to LA.


	13. Take a Seat

"Warren?" Willow questioned the robot, placing a protective arm around Tara who stood behind willow dutifully. "I haven't seen Warren… in a long time."

"Oh, so you know Warren. Is he around? Do you know where he is?" April looked around, staring behind the redhead, "I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to cause you any alarm. I'm just looking for my boyfriend, Warren."

"Is the Trina?" Tara asked.

"No. I'm April. No is this 'Trina' you speak of?"

"Trina and is Warren's girlfriend." Willow paused and with the reality sink in. 'Time is speeding up so quickly, Riley was supposed to be gone by now. Spike wasn't supposed to tell Buffy he loved her and now April…' "April, I know where Warren is." Willow scribbled down his address and handed it to the bot. "Now you can go be with him."

"Thank you very much, kind stranger. You must really care for Warren since you're helping me." April walked away towards Warren's mom's house.

"I have to find a pay phone, now"

…

Willow hung up the phone and started towards the end of the street. "So what's up Will?" Tara questioned.

"I couldn't necessarily call Buffy, so I called Riley instead. He said to me him at Warren's address, he knew what to do."

"Did you explain?"

"Not all…I just told him that the bot would probably hurt someone. He still has ties with his army buddies so I'm sure they are there as well. I think Dawn is still at the house, I think we might have left her there. Do you mind going and getting her? I have to take care of this. I can't have you around Warren at all. I won't risk it." Tara nodded in response. Willow watched till Tara was out of sight, turned and started walking.

…..

Tara showed up by her future home. She looked up to the bedroom window where Dawn's room was to see Dawn staring down at her. "Dawnie?" She walked up the stairs to the younger girl's room. "Are you OK?"

"They forgot about me again, huh?" Dawn had her arms folded over her chest.

"No sweetie… Buffy just had to go take off like she normally does. Your mom is in the hospital again and…"

"I know. Riley was supposed to take me there, but then Spike showed up and told him something upsetting and he left when you and Willow were here the first time." Dawn took a defensive stance beside her bed.

Tara crossed the room to the slayers younger sister and pulled her into her arms. "I know it can feel lonely when you're not in the loop, hun. I didn't feel like a Scooby until the other day when my family was here. You all made sure of that." Tara ran her fingertips through the brunette's hair. "It's a good thing to express your feelings, though. It's not healthy to keep stuff bottled up."

Dawn sighed, "Yeah, I guess…" She pulled away from the blondes touch. "It's just… different."

"How so?" Tara questioned.

"You all are in college, you're adults. While I'm just here."

"You have your mom, you have Buffy. You have all the Scoobies, and myself. You're like the junior Scooby!" Tara smiled enthusiastically.

"But soon…I don't know. It all feels different, Tara." Dawn shifted her eyes to the floor. "What if mom doesn't make it?"

Tara opened her mouth to speak but the phone cut her off. "Just a second, Dawnie. I've got to go answer that."

…

The young redhead witch finally reach Warren's house and saw Graham standing in front of Warren, April, and a body. "She was telling lies, warren. I had to…"

"Shut up already!" warren screamed, looking distressed as Trina's lifeless body lay flat on the ground, "Come on! Wake up!" He continued on relentlessly.

"Warren Mears? Is this your robot?" Riley asked, coming out of a black SU V parked on the curb. "Did you create this weapon?"

"Weapon?" Warren sniffled, "I created a girlfriend," Warren chuckled through his tears, "I created a girlfriend."

"Warren Mears you have the right to remain silent. You are being charged with the possession of a deadly weapon, illegal use of machinery and misuse of government intelligence." Riley slapped the cuffs on him and handed Warren over to Graham.

When they finally took him away Riley walked over to Willow, "So this guy gets lonely and build a robot, and you want him under military lockdown? I don't get it, why?" Riley gave Willow a small smile.

"I'll try to explain, but you just have to just trust me. This man, in the future… He's just evil.

"Evil? Like a monster or worse?"

"Worse. He shoots Buffy… And…" she wiped a small tear from her eye. "He kills someone. I have to know that he is somewhere where he can never be seen from or hurt anyone ever again."

"And Buffy?" Riley looked panicked, "Does she…? I'll kill him…"

"No. She lives. His aim was off just enough….to kill Tara."

Riley was taken aback by the statement she made, "OK… I'll make sure he stays where he's at, but Willow, all of this doesn't make any sense. I mean he doesn't look like a murderer." He looked over to the black SUV, noticing Warren sobbing through the window. "Maybe he's a bit misogynist, but certainly not a murderer."

"Yeah… That's how he starts and out, but then he and two other guys come after Buffy."

Riley shoots an angry look for Warren. "How hard can I kill him again?"

"You can't… He's not an evil thing. He's an evil human." Willow that Riley solemnly. "I shouldn't be going into details, Riley."

"Hey, you know me. I'm always ready to follow blind orders. At least that's what I was trained to do. So, all keep them locked up as long as I can."

Willow looked around the scene unfolding before. She found a pen and a receipt from LA in her pocket and wrote a note down. If it wasn't for the second chance, and Riley, she would have to watch out for Warren in the future. She grounded Riley's hand and pulled him back as he started to walk towards Graham. "What is it Will?"

"Leave." She looked it and sternly, "Leave with Graham tonight."

"Willow, I'm sure this guy Warren won't bother you again. Graham's a good man and a great soldier, he would never…"

"That's not what I meant." She swallowed, "Buffy… She isn't your true love. And the military? They are where you belong."

"Will, where is this coming from? Did she, did Buffy say something to you?"

"No. I just know that Graham has already asked you, and you would be amazing on his team, but you have to let Buffy go. It may not be something you want right now, but it is something you need."

"But… I can't just leave without talking her."

"Then talk. Have that final conversation." Willow kissed his cheek and hugged him, slipping a note in his pocket. "But I know it will only make you realize that what I'm saying is true."

Riley paused, pulling away from willow. He looked down at his feet, deep in thought as he looked back over to Graham. He turned back to Willow as he walked words Graham, "Tell her to meet me at the Magic Box. I'll be in the training room."

….

Willow arrived at the hospital shortly after talking to Riley. "Hey Buff. Umm… Riley told me he had something important to talk to you about at the Magic Box." She was now standing next to Tara who was seated.

"Can it wait, Will? My mom's in the middle of surgery."

"We will stay here with Dawnie and call if anything comes up," The Slayer gave Willow a stern look; "He said it was urgent."

"Fine, I'll go. But anything… I mean anything. I want a call at the Magic Box."

"Will do." Buffy hugged her sister and walked out of the hospital.

"I got Dawn here as soon as I could. Buffy seemed pretty adamant about her and her sister being together right now. So, I had to leave the house."

"It is fine; I'm just like you are the OK."

"Do you think they're breaking up?" Dawn asked, breaking into the couple's conversation.

"I'm sure they just need to talk, Dawnie." Tara said, brushing Dawn's hair back. New delete that

"I think they're breaking up. It feels like they're breaking up." Dawn paused, "Riley and I went out together while you all were gone. He seemed…"

"Happy?" Willow chimed knowing it was a lie.

"Defeated."

…..

"Tell me, Riley; tell me how long you are going to keep this for me?" Buffy screamed; her fists clenched.

"I'm telling you now." He shook his head, "it's not like you've been around to hear it anyway."

"Me? Around? How about you, showing up late for our dates because of your one on one time with Graham and the gang, huh? I've been here you know the number. And with everything else," she stopped, "with my mom. I wasn't going to worry about your feelings. You're a big boy."

"Buffy…" he looked into her eyes, "You just don't need. There's nothing here for me anymore."

"What am I supposed to do? It sounds to me that you've already made up your mind."

Riley shrugged. "You know… Maybe the military had it right. Maybe I was just enough 'monster' for you when they were pumping god knows what in my body."

"How dare you."

"How dare I? God Buffy… It's sad when Willow needs me more than my own girlfriend… And she… Has Tara."

"Willow? What did she say to you?"

"She needed me to arrest this guy who killed his girlfriend with the robot. She's the one…" Riley shuffled, "Well I guess it really doesn't matter." He pushed past Buffy Ford's the door. "I'm leaving Buffy. And I don't know when I'll be back." As he said this he walked out of the training room and passed Xander.

"How much did you hear?" She asked him as he came over to her.

"Enough." Xander paused, "So what's the deal, Buff?"

"Can you believe he gave me an ultimatum? With what's going on with my mom and everything?"

"Ah well, maybe his timing was off, but it was a long time coming."

"Xander," Buffy looked as if he had smacked her, "How can you even…"

"He told me… Then I opened my eyes. Buffy… You look right through him. He's reaching for you that you're just… You just keep at a distance. And sure, maybe he shouldn't have said it the way he had, but it needed to be said, you don't need him."

"O H, here we go relationship advice from the great Alexander Harris. Tell me, why is it that you keep Anya around?"

"This is so not about her."

"Really? Because all I see is you playing house with your girlfriend." Buffy push Xander back into the dummy.

"Play house?" Xander giggled. "No, see that's where you are dead wrong. Anh and I, see, we are forever. Riley…well he was nothing more than convenient."

"I do not have to take this from you." Buffy stormed out.

Xander turned, brushing himself off as he pulled a small velvet box from his pocket he murmured to himself, "I'll show her how real we are tonight."

…..

Riley got onto the helicopter without a moment hesitation.

"So I guess you really aren't missions True Love after all, eh Ri?" Graham smiled, trying to make light of the situation. "What happened?"  
"She doesn't like the truth obviously." He slipped his hands into his pockets and felt a crumpled piece of paper. He fished it out and unfolded it to read, "One day, someday soon, we will need you again. Be listening in for that day to come. – Willow" He smiled at the note, thankful that he was still needed in Sunnydale after all.

…..

Xander opened the door to his apartment. He saw a package laying on the counter and the light in his and Anya's bedroom on. "Hello?" He called out.

"Xander, where the hell have you been?"

"I had to talk to Buffy…she's….her and Riley broke up."

"Oh…did he cheat?"

"No, Anh…they just grew apart. Sometimes those things happen when two people let other things get in the way."

"Oh…so she cheated? She seems the type."

"Anya, no. No one cheated. Their relationship just ran its course, as sometimes they do." He smiled as he watched Anya grow visibly nervous.

"You aren't implying…"

"Anya, I've got to say something, cause, I don't think I've made it clear…but I'm in love with you. Powerfully, painfully in love. The things you do, the way you think, the way you move. I get excited every time I'm about to see you. You made me feel like I've never felt like before in my life. Like a man." He pulled out the velvet box and got down on one knee, "Anya…would you do me the extreme honor of making me feel this way for the rest of my life?"

"Really?"

"Really, Really."

"Yes, yes, oh god, yes."

….

Willow helped get Dawn home with Tara. "Baby…I don't think Buffy's going to be back tonight."

"Wait…Willow? Do you know?"

"Dawn's right. But Riley…Buffy's not his soul mate. And if I'm here to fix things then I had to make sure he wasn't going to stay and get hurt."

"So he's gone? Who is his soul mate?"

"Her name is Sam. She's going to be in trouble in Central America in a few months. She's going to be his damsel in distress, and that's what he needs."

"Wow…" Tara leaned in and kissed Willow gently. "Is there something else? You seem a little…interrupted. If that's a good word to describe you."

Willow tugged on Tara's pants loop. "There's one more thing, if you wouldn't mind staying with Dawnie?"

"No, I'll be here. Dawn patrolling." Tara gave a soft smile and watched Willow run off into the night.

…..

She ended up at Spike's crypt. He was sauntering around his home with a bottle of Jack Daniels held tightly in his grasp. He heard the door to the crypt slam and prepared for a battle, "Whatever type of-" Spike paused, "Oh, Red, it's you…" he took another swig of his drink, wiped off an edge of a coffin and hoped up on it for a make shift seat, "To what do I owe the pleasure? Come to tell me my future, eh?"

"Buffy told you?"

"Yea, I mean only bits and parts while you and your bird ran off to nest at Casa de la Angelus, but I caught the jest of it."

"Well, there's stuff, certain stuff about certain people I didn't tell Buffy, or Giles for that matter."

"Yea?" He smiled, "Like what?"

She looked around the dark room forcing her eyes to adjust. "How much do you care about Buffy?"

"I don't believe that's any of your concern…"

"It is my concern," she shot, "and Dawn? What would you do to protect them?"

"Protect?" He trailed, confusion spreading his features, "Red, you're way off, you're somewhere…protect?" He stopped, "I don't…I don't know where you're getting this." He looked down, defeated.

"Then go…go get your soul."

"What? Have you lost your damn mind! No way am I becoming like that Nancy ponce, Angel! I'm not going to thwart around all whipped and broken all the time. That 'oh look at me, I'm brooding and sauding blooding broken, hold me' nonsense. I've got my reputation to uphold!"

"Reputation? Spike you…" Willow stopped, "What would you do if I told you that you hurt Buffy?"

"Slayer," he pointed outwards, "Vampire," he pointed back at himself, "There's not much to figure out. Once I get this bloody chip out my brain then I suppose we will have a showdown of epic proportions, but until then, Spike is on the lead."

"I'm not talking about physically…well not just physically…"

"Red, hello? Chip! I can't hurt anyone with this."

"But you do, Spike. You try and…" Willow grounded her teeth, "Let's just say rape is not becoming of you."

"Rape? Red you're off…" Spike stammered as he took another swig off his bottle. "No, I can't."

"Yes, you do. And without your soul…you try…"

"Was she ok? Did I hurt her…? Oh god…" He smashed the bottle up against the crypt wall, "I really am a monster."

"No, I've seen the kind of man you become. With your soul…you save the world."

"And Buffy?"

"Forgives, but never forgets."

"Red…I…" Spike was whispering, his eyes in panic.

"Just go. You know the place." Willow walked away from Spike and out of his crypt.

….

Giles arrived in LA just a day after his phone call with Quentin. "So, what's all this mess about, Quentin?"

"The First," Quentin smiled at his old friend, "They have started."

"I'm aware." Giles said firmly, his eyes locked on the ground.

"Yes, but of course." Quentin shifted, "then you must know we've allied ourselves with the coven. They told me it was dire that they be involved in the gathering."

"Gathering… You mean?"

"It's time, Rupert. The First will begin their attack on the girls, then the slayers, and then the whole line will be obliterated. The coven has found ways to prevent such evil from occurring, so we saw fit to include them in our endeavors. However, they were very specific in detail… About Faith."

"And this would be what exactly?"

"She must be freed."

….

"Dawn!" Buffy screamed up to the stairs.

"She's upstairs in bed." Tara smiled coming out of the kitchen.

"Tara… Where's Willow?"

"She had to go do something… I figured it was something else about Warren."

"Warren?"

"Yet… S –she didn't want me around him."

"No… She was too busy giving my boyfriend all the excuses he needed to skip town with his boy soldiers."

"W – want… S – she didn't…"

"She did. And she knew. She knows everything, doesn't she?"

"She… She's not trying to hurt you, Buffy."

"Well, damn, isn't that the thing? She doesn't mean to ever, does she?"

"What's going on?" Willow asked, switching puzzled glances between Tara and Buffy as she walked back through the door.

"Nothing. I was just leaving. Mind watching Dawn?" She asked fleeting, running out before she got an answer.

Willow started out the door is Buffy ran. "She's not happy with you, you know?"

"I know. It doesn't give her the right to yell at you though." Willow move closer to Tara, noticing the blonde visibly shaken, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. I think," she nodded, "I'm just a little scared is all. Will, she looked like she was going to take off your head."

"I know." Willow looked around the Summer's homestead. "I'm just glad she didn't hurt you."

"I'm fine, really." Tara took a step for the stairs, "I'm going to talk to Dawn; let her know Buffy may not be back tonight."

…

"Freed?" Giles looked at Quentin for answers, "That's rich. Even coming from you."

"We're doing what must be done, Rupert. The slayer is in grave danger alone in there. This evil we are facing could get her at any time, and we need her on our team."

"She's a dangerous threat!" Giles screamed.

"What's done is done."

"What?"

"Are men have already gotten her of released. It's only a matter of time before…" His cell phone started ringing. "Just a moment. Hello? Yes… You do what? Where is she? Find her you moronic fool's!" He hung up the phone and began to panic.

"She escaped your men, did she?" Giles smiled, a smug look crossing his face.

"We will get her back."

"No need. I know where she will run to."

…. To…

Giles arrived at the Hyperion Hotel just to be told that Angel was at some lawyer's house. Arriving at the lawyer's house he saw a woman lying on the floor, blood pooling from her neck. He entered the house just as Angel was walking out from a large cellar door. "Giles…" Angel walked past him, a shocked expression covering his face.

"Angel… What is…? Angelus?"

"Know…" He walked out, grabbing Giles hand, and pulling them out of the house. New paragraph "Angel the… Stop. What is this all about?"

"Darla and Drusilla… They are in there."

"And… those people?"

"They've brought Darla back to mess with me. She's their problem, not mine. If she kills them all, then that's their problem too."

"But not all of them…" Giles stared that the vampire, "You're just going to let innocent people die? "

"Not my problem."

"No, it's certainly not. Saving and protecting innocent lives has never been your problem, has it, Angelus?"

"Look, Rupert, whatever this is…" He stopped as he noticed a cross and a crossbow held up, "Giles?"

"You remember Jenny. Am I right?"

"Giles, no…" he begged, "Those people in there… They aren't innocent…"

"That's what you would have me believe is that right? Tell me… Was Jenny not innocent when you took her life?"

"I wasn't myself then, Rupert. I couldn't control… Can we just please think about this."

"No." Giles press that if the crossbow into Angel's chest and pulled the trigger.


End file.
